내가 사랑했던 그 이름
by SukiSukinem
Summary: Naega Saranghaetdon Geu Ireum  the name I loved  / Kumohon, mengertilah saat-saat dimana aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mencintaimu / OC inserted / Onew-casted / Err, not really a songfict / Fanfic pertama saya!


**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

Inspired from a song titled 내가 사랑했던 그 이름 (The Name I Loved)

.

.

Ramai siswa di halaman depan tak mengurungkan niat gadis satu itu untuk mengejar pria di hadapannya. Beberapa kali tubuh kecilnya hampir terjatuh menabrak siswa yang lebih besar darinya. Tak jarang pula ia menggumamkan _mianhae_ ketika menyerobot di tengah dua orang yang tengah bercengkerama.

"Jinki-_sshi_! _Yo_, Lee Jinki!"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh, ia menatap orang yang memanggilnya tajam. "Apa?"

"Hehehe. _Amugeotdo_." Gadis itu tersenyum dan menyamai langkah Jinki. "Akhir minggu ini kau ada waktu?"

Jinki mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa dong, mengajariku hari Sabtu?"

"_Hak-in_. Jam berapa?"

Gadis itu mengetukkan telunjuknya di dagu. "Hmm, bagaimana kalau sekitar jam sembilan? Biar aku yang ke rumahmu. Setelah itu kita bisa jalan-jalan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Bel berdentang lima kali, beberapa siswa yang menempati kelas di lantai empat berlari terburu. "Aku masuk kelas duluan. Sampai jumpa, Jinki-_sshi_!" Gadis itu berjinjit, mengacak rambut belakang Jinki sebelum ia berlari menuju kelasnya.

Jinki terdiam. Pipinya terasa agak panas. "Seulhyo-_ah_," bisiknya perlahan.

**_Aku tahu bahwa aku tak lagi ingin memaksakan perasaanku padamu_**

**_Karena aku sadar, bahwa aku tak dapat mencintaimu lagi._**

Lagi, Seulhyo merasa ada yang salah dengannya. Tak hanya sekali dua kali ia hampir terjatuh ketika berdiri dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Seulhyo-_ah_?"

Gadis itu terkesiap. "_Waeyo_?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau kenapa?"

Seulhyo menggeleng cepat. "_Ani_. Aku tak apa-apa."

"Jadi, kau masih bingung tentang apa? Dari tadi kau mengerjakan soal yang kuberikan dengan lancar."

"Bagian ini. Cara mencari besar luas segitiga dengan diketahui besar dua sudut dan satu panjang sisi."

"Baik, jadi pertama kau harus paham dengan aturan sin dan cosinus. Begini." Jinki menuliskan angka-angka dari soal Seulhyo.

"Kalau bagian itu aku sudah tahu. Aku kurang mengerti bagian ini," katanya sambil melingkari soal yang tak ia mengerti. "Setelah kita ketahui besar sudut ini, kemudian perbandingan dengan sisi BC dan…"

Jinki tak sedikitpun mendengarkan apa yang menjadi pokok pembicaraan Seulhyo. Mata sipitnya menatap wajah Seulhyo, tak sedikitpun tertarik dengan angka yang berkeliaran di kertas putihnya. Pemuda itu tahu pasti, ada sesuatu yang salah dengan gadis di hadapannya ini. Tak biasanya Seulhyo yang pernah menjadi anggota tim atletik sekolah kehilangan keseimbangan mirip orang berkaki satu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?"

Jinki terkejut dengan wajah Seulhyo yang tiba-tiba mendekat padanya. Seketika itu muncul garis merah tipis di pipinya—yang tak disadari keduanya. "Eh? Jelaskan tentang apa?"

Seulhyo menjatuhkan perlahan kepalanya di atas meja. "Jadi apa yang kau perhatikan sejak tadi?"

Jinki tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Hehehe _mianhae_ tadi aku tak konsentrasi," ucapnya. "Bisa kau ulang sekali lagi?"

Seulhyo menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "Bersyukurlah kau pintar dan tampan. Kalau tidak sudah ku-uuuuuuuhh," katanya sambil mengacak rambut Jinki. Ini bukan pertama kali pemuda itu melewatkan begitu saja apa yang ia katakan.

"Sekarang dengarkan apa yang tak kumengerti."

Jinki berusaha menghapus hal buruk apapun yang terlintas di pikirannya tentang Seulhyo. "Tak mungkin ada apa-apa pada orang macam dia," sugestinya untuk diri sendiri dalam hati.

**_Kau begitu dekat denganku_**

**_Terlalu berat bagiku 'tuk menunggu_**

**_Seseorang yang takkan menjadi milikku_**

**_Aku tak lagi berharap,_**

**_Karena hal yang kuharapkan takkan terjadi._**

"_Jeongmal_?" Seul Hyo tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Jantungnya kini berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Begitulah." Semburat merah makin jelas di pipi Jinki. Pemuda itu malu-malu melirik Seulhyo yang masih mematung di depannya.

"Lee Jinki-_sshi_. Kau…"

"Mi-mianhae. Kalau kau keberatan a-aku bisa" ucap Jinki sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Anieyo. Bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja, kenapa… kenapa aku?" Seulhyo masih tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Jinki menyatakan perasaan padanya. Seorang Lee Jinki, pemuda pintar yang cukup tampan. _It's just unbelievable._

"Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa. Aku hanya merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu. Aku tak perlu berpura-pura menjadi Jinki yang bertopeng baik dan pendiam. Aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri, tak perlu malu ketika memakan ayam dalam porsi besar, tak perlu menahan tawaku ketika melihatmu terjungkal."

Seulhyo tampak keberatan dengan poin terakhir.

"Aku bebas menjadi diriku sendiri. Hanya denganmu aku bisa seperti itu," katanya lalu tersenyum, menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

Tangan Seulhyo gemetar. "Ta-tapi…"

"Aku tak meminta jawaban darimu. Aku tak menuntutmu balas menyukaiku. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu apa yang kurasa jika berada di dekatmu." Jinki kembali tersenyum. Pemuda itu membetulkan topi Seulhyo yang sedikit miring.

"Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa," ucapnya sebelum melambai dan menjauh dari Seulhyo yang masih mematung menatapnya. Sekali lagi ia menoleh pada Seulhyo dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Jinki-sshi,_ nado…neoreul sarang_…"

.

**_Satu nama yang kucintai, Menjauh seiring aku menyebutnya_**

_.  
_

"Andwae!" Seulhyo tak mau menerima apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Tak ada pilihan lain, Seulhyo-ah. Ini sudah terlalu parah. Tak ada pilihan selain kau harus tinggal."

"Bukankah meski aku tinggal, kemungkinan untuk selamat hanya lima persen? Percuma. Lebih baik aku tak usah operasi, itu hanya akan membuang uang."

"Memang kecil kemungkinannya, tapi apa salahnya mencoba? Siapa tahu kau termasuk lima persen yang selamat itu."

Seul Hyo menghembuskan napas panjang. "_What in the world are you thinking_? Kau menyuruhku tetap menjalankan operasi? Kau ingin aku mati, hah?"

Dokter itu melepas kacamatanya. "Justru karena aku tak ingin kau mati."

"Lalu apa bedanya aku menjalani operasi dengan tidak? Toh meski aku menjalani operasi dan berhasil, aku akan tetap mati."

"Park Seul Hyo. Berhenti berkata kasar dan dengarkan kalau ayahmu berbicara." Kali ini dokter dengan _name-tag_ Park Hyunwoo di dada kirinya itu menatap lurus anaknya. "Ayah ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Tak ada salahnya mencoba."

Seulhyo menyerah. Baru kali ini ayahnya menyuruhnya mendengarkan. "Baik, Ayah."

Masalah yang sebenarnya terjadi pada jantungnya, Seulhyo tak mengerti pasti. Yang ia tahu, sejak akhir tahun pertama _middle school_ kesehatannya mulai melemah. Ia tak lagi kuat berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola lima kali, tak jarang ia pingsan setelah menempuh setengah putaran. Seulhyo yang dulunya anggota tim atletik sekolah dikeluarkan dari tim karena hal ini.

"Kalau begitu, akhir bulan ini aku akan mengurus pengunduran dirimu dari sekolah."

"_Mworago_?" Seulhyo terkejut bukan main.

**_Aku menuliskan nama itu, sembari menahan air mata,_**

**_Aku ingin menyembunyikan perasaan itu dalam diriku_**

**_Kumohon, mengertilah hari-hari ketika aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mencintaimu_**

**_Meski tak pernah kau sadari, ini tetaplah cinta._**

"Seulhyo-_ah_!"

Gadis itu mendengar suara bariton yang terdengar. Namun tak digubrisnya, Seulhyo tetap mempercepat langkahnya.

"Seulhyo-ah. Kau tak mendengarku?" Jinki menarik bahu Seulhyo. Pemuda itu heran dengan perubahan Seulhyo beberapa hari belakangan. Gadis yang biasanya selalu tersenyum itu tiba-tiba enggan menampakkan senyumnya sedikitpun. Pandangan matanya seakan kehilangan cahaya kehidupannya, menatap kosong apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Beberapa kali ia terjatuh tanpa alasan, dan menolak setiap bantuan yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Apa?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Akhir-akhir ini kau berubah."

"Tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya menjadi diriku sendiri," jawabnya dingin.

"Tidak. Kau tidak menjadi dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu betul kau tak seperti ini. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Seulhyo? Kenapa kau tak menjelaskan apapun padaku?"

Seulhyo menatap wajah Jinki yang begitu samar di matanya. "Tak ada apapun yang terjadi padaku. Lagipula, apakah harus aku menceritakan semua yang kualami padamu? Harus? Memangnya siapa kau?"

Bagai tersambar petir, Jinki tak sanggup mengatakan apapun. "Seu-Seulhyo-_ah_, kenapa kau…"

"Kalau tak ada urusan lain lagi, biarkan aku pulang."

Lemas, Jinki melepaskan pengangan tangannya pada Seulhyo. Pemuda itu benar-benar tak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang membuat Seulhyo berubah seperti itu.

Terlintas di pikirannya, apakah mungkin pernyataan cintanya pada Seulhyo yang membuat gadis itu menjauh? Kalau memang itu yang membuat Seulhyo menghindarinya, Jinki dengan lapang dada akan mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam. Kalau memang keberadannya mengganggu Seulhyo, ia akan rela menjauh, bahkan menghilang dari kehidupan Seulhyo. Namun tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Jinki dengan diamnya Seulhyo. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Jinki hanya menatap punggung Seulhyo yang semakin menjauh, tak sedikitpun berbalik ke arahnya.

Tangan Seulhyo gemetar. Bersikap dingin pada orang yang kau sukai bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi kau tahu bahwa kau tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Seulhyo menangis dalam hati. Ini keputusan yang telah dibuatnya, mau tak mau ia harus melakukan ini. Ia tak ingin Jinki banyak berharap dan jatuh dikemudian hari.

**_Perasaan cinta, yang tak dapat bertepuk sebelah tangan, mendekat._**

**_Kerinduan untuk cinta yang bahkan tak mampu kumulai emakin menguat_**

Malam itu Jinki tak bisa tidur. Matanya tak kunjung merapat, meski dua tablet obat tidur telah masuk ke perutnya. Sikap dingin Seulhyo masih melayang di pikirannya. Jinki menatap bintang yang bisa menyala dalam gelap di langit-langit kamarnya. "Apa yang terjadi pada Seulhyo? Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

"Ya. Karena itulah Seulhyo harus mengundurkan diri dari sekolah."

"Kalau memang itu keputusan bapak, kami tak bisa mencegah. Kami hanya bisa berharap semoga Seulhyo bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya dan kembali seperti biasa."

"Terima kasih atas perhatian bapak. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf jika selama bersekolah di sini Seulhyo telah merepotkan bapak dan guru lain di sini," ucap Hyunwoo sembari mengangkat folder dokumen pengunduran diri Seulhyo.

"Tidak tidak. Seulhyo sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Justru kami yang berterima kasih karena Seulhyo sempat memperkuat tim atletik sekolah."

Hyunwoo tersenyum singkat. "Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. _Annyeonghi kyeseyo_."

Mendengar langkah sepatu pantofel mendekat, Jinki segera menjauh dan menghadap papan pengumuman. Ia menoleh ke arah Park Hyunwoo yang tengah menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum canggung sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum sekilas pada Jinki yang mematung. Garis-garis wibawa terpahat indah di wajahnya.

"Seulhyo…"

**_Dan di dalam sudut hatiku yang beku, hanya kau yang tersimpan_**

"Kau sudah siap, Seulhyo?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Wajah pucatnya mengarah ke jendela, pandangannya kosong. Gadis itu tak ubahnya seperti mayat hidup, jiwanya melayang entah kemana.

"Seulhyo-_ah_?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak tertolong lagi? Bagaimana kalau aku mati?" Parau. Suara _alto_-nya terdengar serak dan sumbang. Gadis itu mempertahankan arah pandangnya.

"Kau harus yakin, Seulhyo. Sudah ada yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu, dan cocok dengan jantungmu. Kalau begini, kemungkinan kau selamat bisa lebih dari lima persen." Hyunwoo mendekati anak semata wayangnya. "Kau harus percaya," katanya sambil mengelus rambut panjang Seulhyo.

"Bisakah ayah keluar dulu? Hingga waktu operasi dimulai satu jam kedepan biarkan aku sendiri," katanya.

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang."

Pintu ditutup. Dan tangis tanpa suara Seulhyo pun pecah. Ia benar-benar tak ingin melakukan semua ini. Bukankah kemungkinan untuk sembuh tak bisa lebih dari lima puluh persen? Kenapa ayahnya bersikeras untuk mengoperasinya?

Seulhyo tak dapat menghentikan air matanya.

Sesungguhnya bukan ketakutan untuk tak bisa sembuh yang membuatnya enggan. Ketakutan untuk tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Jinki. Ya, itulah yang paling ia takuti. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia gagal dalam operasinya? Apakah Jinki akan selalu ingat padanya? Apakah Jinki akan terus mencintainya, meskipun ia sudah tak lagi ada di dunia? Apakah Jinki akan mengunjungi makamnya setiap tahun? Jinki… apakah ia akan berpaling pada gadis lain dan meninggalkan pusaranya kering tanpa satupun bunga?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan egois itu selalu menghantui Seulhyo. Ia takut. Takut satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai akan melupakannya seiring kepergiannya dari dunia. Napasnya mulai terasa sesak, namun gadis itu tak bisa menahan air mata yang membanjir di pipinya.

Gadis itu menyesal tak menceritakan hal ini pada Jinki sejak awal. Menyesali keputusannya untuk memendam masalah ini sendiri. Menyesal, tak sempat melakukan banyak lagi hal menyenangkan bersama Jinki. Menyesal tak memberitahu Jinki bahwa perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bahwa ia mencintai Jinki. Bahwa ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan Jinki.

Dan isak tangis Seulhyo semakin menjadi.

.

"Sekali lagi kutanya, kau yakin akan hal ini?"

"Ya. Aku sangat yakin."

**_Andai hidup ini adalah sebuah rekaman, aku sangat ingin memutar kembali_**

**_Kembali ke waktu itu,_**

**_Ketika sebagian hatiku kau ambil dariku_**

Tangan Seulhyo bergerak beberapa kali sebelum ia membuka matanya perlahan. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang sudah dua hari tak menerobos masuk melalui pupilnya. Bau obat menyeruak memasuki hidung Seulhyo. Warna putih mendominasi ruangan yang ia tempati.

Gadis itu terdiam. Ia selamat. Hidup. Ia berhasil menjalani operasi. Dan itu artinya ia bisa menemui orang yang ia cintai untuk minta maaf.

"Bagaimana, Seulhyo? Merasa lebih baik?"

Seulhyo tersenyum.

"Kubilang juga apa. Aku yakin kau termasuk kemungkinan kecil. Kau pasti berhasil menjalani operasi ini."

Seulhyo menatap sendu ayahnya. Ia sendiri tak menyangka ia bisa hidup. Setelah ketidakyakinannya untuk bisa kembali menghirup udara setelah keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Orang yang mendonorkan jantungnya padamu sama sekali tak ada hubungan darah denganmu. Tapi herannya jantungnya bisa pas dengan milikmu. Tak ada sedikitpun gumpalan darah yang terbentuk. Susunan selnya pun bisa begitu pas."

Seulhyo melebarkan matanya. "_Jeongmal_? Memangnya siapa orang yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya untukku?"

Hyunwoo teringat sesuatu, kemudian merogoh saku jas putihnya. "Ini, ada surat dari Lee Jinki. Dia temanmu, 'kan?"

Seulhyo langsung bangkit dari tidurnya begitu mendengar nama itu disebut ayahnya. Buru-buru Seulhyo menerima dan membuka surat yang disodorkan ayahnya sebelum ia keluar.

_Annyeong, Seulhyo-ah._

_Saat kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sedang melayang-layang seperti layangan putus. Eh? Bingung? Sama deh aku juga bingung ==a_

_Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Aku yakin kau pasti sehat dan baik-baik saja. Karena kalau tidak, mana mungkin kau bisa membaca suratku, iya kan?_

_Seulhyo-ah. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu tak mau menceritakan masalah jantungmu padaku. Apakah aku mengganggumu? Harusnya kau menceritakan sedikit masalahmu padaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu. Membantu dengan doa dan senyumku yang manis ini, tentunya hehehe. Eh? Tidak lucu, ya? Maaf deh ._._

Seulhyo tertawa. "Dasar Jinki."

_Dan kumohon jangan mencariku setelah ini. Karena aku tak berada jauh darimu. Aku akan selalu ada dalam dirimu. Jantungku berdetak seirama dengan milikmu. Tidak, aku tidak sedang bercanda ataupun menggombal. Kali ini aku serius._

_Keputusan ini sudah kupikirkan berkali-kali. Ayahmu juga sudah mengingatkanku untuk kembali memikirkan masak-masak sebelum memutuskannya. Tapi keputusan ini benar-benar sudah bulat. Aku mendonorkan jantungku padamu._

Seulhyo menahan napasnya.

_Sebenarnya aku juga kaget ketika ayahmu mengatakan kalau darahku sama sekali tak mengalami penggumpalan ketika bercampur dengan darahmu. Ketika itu aku berharap nantinya otot jantungku tak bekerja melawan aorta-mu. Dan syukurlah hal itu berhasil sekarang ^^_

_Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, bukan? Karena itulah aku rela mendonorkan jantungku padamu. Jadi jangan lagi bertanya dalam hati kenapa aku bisa senekat ini memberikan jantugku pada orang lain. Ini semua karena aku mencintaimu._

_Aku tak tahu pasti apakah kau balas mencintaiku atau tidak. Tapi dari perubahan sikapmu setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, sepertinya perasaanku tak terbalas._

"Bodoh. Aku mencintaimu, Jinki. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?"

_Setidaknya, meski perasaanku tak terbalas, aku bisa terus bersamamu hingga kau menyusulku. Biarkan jantungku memompa darahmu, biarkan ia membantu kehidupanmu, dan biarkan ia terus berdetak untukmu._

_Satu hal yang harus kau ingat, Seulhyo, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit. Dan kalau kau ada orang yang mengganggumu, panggil saja aku dan katakan siapa yang mengganggumu. Biar kugentayangi dia!_

Seulhyo terisak, tak mampu lagi menahan bendungan airmatanya. "Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Jinki."

_Hei, kau jangan menangis. Kau jelek kalau menangis. Tersenyumlah, Park Seul Hyo. Senyuuuuuuuuuuuuuum :D_

Tangisan Seulhyo semakin keras. "Jinki-_sshi. Saranghaeyo. Jeongmal saranghaeyo_," ucapnya dalam isak tangis.

**_Satu nama yang pernah kucintai, menjauh seiring aku menyebutnya_**

**_Aku menuliskan nama itu, sembari menahan air mata,_**

**_Aku ingin menyembunyikan perasaan itu dalam diriku_**

**_Kumohon, mengertilah saat-saat ketika aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mencintaimu_**

**_Meski tak pernah kau sadari, ini tetaplah cinta._**

**~ 내가 사랑했던 그 이름 ~**

**~ Story End ~**

**Author's Note:**

**Fanfic pertama sayaaa :D**

**Piye? Garing, ya? Alur kecepetan? Deskrip parah? Dialog kurang nggigit? Pemilihan plot yang nggak pas? Oh maafkan saya yang terlalu bodoh untuk menulis -_-**

**Maaf saya pakai OC di sini. Jujur, saya **kurang **rela kalau Jinki dipasangkan dengan perempuan lain. Semua tahu siapa Jinki, kan? Kebangetan deh kalo nggak tahu. *digampar readers*****  
**

**Review boleh dong? *nyodorin es teh*  
**


End file.
